


weak, broken in a motel

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s past three in the morning when Kaitlyn’s phone buzzes to signify that she’s got a text.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1795825.html">Challenge #492</a> - "hotel" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak, broken in a motel

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2012, when aj/daniel was a thing and he was her asshole boyfriend. so that's what the "implied/referenced abuse" tag refers to.

It’s past three in the morning when Kaitlyn’s phone buzzes to signify that she’s got a text. If the text was from anybody else, she wouldn’t even give it a second glance, but it’s _AJ_ , and apparently she’s outside Kaitlyn’s hotel room.

Kaitlyn gets out of bed and shuffles her way to the door. When she opens it, her face falls. AJ looks even smaller than usual, her eyes wide and _sad_. Kaitlyn doesn’t want to think about whatever it is Daniel said or did to have AJ like this, and she isn’t going to ask. AJ doesn’t need to think about it, either.

“Can I – can I come in?”

The fact that she feels she has to ask has Kaitlyn’s heart sinking.

“Of course you can,” Kaitlyn tells her. “You’re my best friend.”

_And I wish you were so much more than that_ , she thinks, but she doesn’t say it. She can’t say it. She just steps forward to wrap her arms around AJ, hand cradling the back of AJ’s head when she burrows into Kaitlyn’s chest.


End file.
